


Don't Follow Me (Down a Road You Can't Go)

by alicekittridge



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of it, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicekittridge/pseuds/alicekittridge
Summary: It's been nearly a decade, and Jamie is still reading.ORA collection of vignettes detailing Jamie's life without Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 9





	Don't Follow Me (Down a Road You Can't Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Writing long works is something I aspire to do but as always, life and my brain have other plans. So I figured it might be a good idea to try to write tiny things with interconnecting ideas/themes, and this was the result. I have no idea how long this will be, so please bear with me and my sporadic updates. I must also apologize for the amount of angst that's in this one, too. 
> 
> Rating and tags are likely to change at some point. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading xx
> 
> \--  
> Title is from Ivan & Alyosha's "Stop Following Me"

**O** ne can read all the stories under the sun, spend decades reading them, if they so desire, and none of them will tell you how to live with death. How to cope and accommodate, if acceptance isn’t in the cards. Jamie laughs at the words, years later. “Live with it.” “Accommodate and cope.” Like she’s inviting a friend to stay in her home for a stretch, or healing from something that made her own life flash before her eyes. She has, in truth, done both these things. The results, however, vary from day to day. Some are sunlit days with few clouds hovering in the sky. Others are days where a hurricane hits and she’s stranded in the winds of her grief. And others are overcast, bittersweet days where everything bears Dani’s resemblance, from plants to restaurants and wine, to the long-cold left side of the bed. A bed Jamie no longer occupies.

It’s been nearly a decade, and Jamie is still reading.


End file.
